


Amends (Malec 2.13)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 7: 2.13 - Amends - extended Malec scene - Magnus and Alec had a few things to talk about after fading off screen in their final scene in 2.13





	Amends (Malec 2.13)

 

**Amends**

_2.13 - extended Malec scene - Magnus and Alec had a few things to talk about after fading off screen in their final scene in 2.13_

* * *

“Magnus, you were right,” Alec said as he approached the balcony. When his boyfriend turned to him, Alec saw that his face still wore the hurt from this morning and Alec felt another fracture pierce through his heart.

At the time, his orders had somehow seemed reasonable, but after all that unfolded today, Alec felt nothing but regret for following the Clave’s decree in regards to Magnus.

“You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you.“

“I love you too.” Magnus breathed softly after a silent moment. Cupping Alec’s face, Magnus pulled him in for a long, languid kiss that seeps into Alec’s very bones. The relief that flooded through him was overwhelming as he gripped his lover’s waist. Grateful for the press of his lips, the reassurance of Magnus’ body flush against his.

“What’s happened?” Magnus asked, his voice soft with concern as his thumb caressed Alec’s cheek. Alec had to blink back tears before he could speak, still holding Magnus close. “Was there another attack?”

“It’s over.” Alec said, shaking his head slightly, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ face, drinking him in. When he had dismissed Alec this morning, Magnus had refused to even look at him, and the weight of his disappointment hung like a cloud over Alec’s heart all day.

And it had been a very long day indeed. “Meliorn and Raphael helped Izzy take out the Seelie responsible for the attacks before she could hurt Max.”

“Wait, Max?” Magnus pulled back in shock, searching Alec’s face with worry.

“He followed Izzy out of the institute, always so eager to prove himself.” Alec said with a roll of his eyes, exacerbated by what he was sure his parents dealt with when he was Max’s’ age. It was with a heavy sigh that he added; “He isn’t hurt, but he is grounded.”

Magnus’ answering smile was soft with relief and for a long moment, silence settled between them, the air thick with unspoken words. Alec’s heart raced in his chest as he reached in his pocket for the small manila envelope he’d carried with him all day.

Alec had decided this was his first assignment for himself, to make amends to his boyfriend for the Clave’s arrogant orders. He placed the envelope containing Magnus’ hair on the railing beside them.

“As the newly appointed Head of the New York institute, I would like to return this to the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec said formally, but with a crooked smile playing across his lips. “And say that the Clave has no right to expect this of you simply because we’re together. Also, as your boyfriend, I’m sorry for asking for this. I was wrong.”

Magnus nodded gingerly, his eyes downcast as he vanished the envelope away before gifting Alec with a coy smile. “New Head of the Institute?”

“Jace decided he wasn’t right for the job, something about getting his ass handed to him by a couple of werewolves. I guess he thought they would willingly accept being tracked by the Clave.” Alec explained with a shrug, though he’d been raised to run the New York institute, the title felt bittersweet. The Clave hadn’t chosen him, hadn’t been willing to take the chance on him like they had with Jace. “He appointed me as his successor.”

“I’m happy for you, Alexander. I know how much you wanted this,” Magnus gave Alec an excited hug, bouncy slightly with elation as turned to head inside. “But I have to ask, how many Shadowhunters did Maia take out before they arrested her?”

“Six, though Jace insists he let her win,” Alec admitted, amused as he followed Magnus into the living room. “You heard about that?”

“The downworld loves gossip just as much as Idris,” Magnus pointed out, pouring a fresh martini. “And Dot came by today.”

“Was she the reason for the glass on your 14th century rug?” Alec inquired with a smirk, watching Magnus fuss over an olive jar.

“Oh that was mine, we were dancing when I finished my drink and I tossed it aside. Speaking of gossip, she tried to kiss me. I suspect my amazing dance moves were at fault.” Magnus said with a dramatic turn, sweeping across the floor until he was pressed against Alec’s chest again.

“I can’t say I blame her.” Alec chuckled, ignoring the dip in his stomach at the reminder of Magnus’ options. He could have anyone in the world and yet, he sharing his home with Alec. For his part, there was nowhere in the world that Alec would rather be than in the loft with Magnus in his arms. “I know a few things about wanting to kiss you. But I have to admit I’m a little jealous, I’ve never really seen you dance.”

“In that case,” Magnus said, placing his glass back on the table and offering his hands to Alec in a gesture he didn’t understand. “May I have this dance?”

“Shadowhunters don’t dance,” Alec pointed out, shrugging bashfully.

“Then you should probably follow my lead, Shadowhunter.” Magnus said as he took Alec by the waist and hand. Leading them both effortlessly through the loft in an intricate waltz as Alec blushed and laughed, falling easily into step with Magnus.


End file.
